When preparing certain foods, it is sometimes necessary to utilize a mandolin to slice a food item. For instance, when preparing a potato for use in various recipes, it is often necessary to cut the potato into slices. If slicing the potato with a knife, sometimes a user does not obtain uniform slices. In addition to obtaining uniform slices, preventing a user from easily being cut is also beneficial. Previous rotary mandolins may be awkward for some users, as the item to be cut is typically pushed away from a user at a downward angle, such that a user is pushing their hand in the direction of a blade on the mandolin. Further, in some instances it may be desired to provide a plurality of types of cut, such as a crinkled cut, also referred to as a waved cut, while also obtaining uniform slices, without having to disassemble a kitchen device to choose a blade. However, many past rotary mandolins required a user to replace a blade to provide a different type of cut, as they often only have a single blade mounted to the rotary mandolin.
Thus, it would be useful to provide a rotary mandolin having a plurality of selectable blades such that a user may select a particular type of cut without having to replace blades in the rotary mandolin. Further, it would be useful to provide a rotary mandolin with a retractable door that moves to an open position that allows the blades to contact food, and to a closed position that prevents the blades from being contacted. Therefore, a need exists for a rotary mandolin with a plurality of selectable blades and a retractable blade cover.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not previously provided. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.